Lighthouse
by MiRUxx
Summary: Jasmine takes a vacation to Sinnoh and meets up with Elite Four Member, Flint, who requests for her help. What is it that only she is able to accomplish? Volkner x Jasmine


This is a new Fan Fiction of mine, I came up with this idea today, and decided to write this out. At first, this was planned to be a one-shot but it developed into a short story instead. Hope you have a nice time reading this and please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters.

* * *

**Resolution**

"Volkner has been getting out of hand, hasn't he?" A deep male voice inquired, approaching me. What made him stood out amongst the crowd of people was his red afro, which was something you wouldn't see in ordinary life. However, his choice of clothing, in my opinion, was simple, like mine. It wasn't fashionable in the eyes of many but I find wearing plain and simple clothes sufficed. I didn't care about expensive, glamorous outfits; I wasn't that much into fashion. He sported a simple yellow top and a pair of black long pants, choosing a pair of slippers as his footwear. I responded to him with a frown, expressing my disappointment in the Gym Leader of the town.

"Er… Flint, um… I know I, um… don't have much say, um… in this matter about, er… Volkner, but, I um…" Responding to his question in my usual shy manner, he glanced at me and gave me a weird glance, of the emotion I didn't seem to understand.

"Stop talking in the manner, you know? Don't be so shy around people like us, whom you already know well enough. Seriously Jasmine, stop being so timid all the time, it does make one wonder whether you genuinely trust the person you're speaking to. And you do have an equal say in this, you are a Gym Leader, after all. Although you may be labeled the sixth Gym Leader of Johto, I respect you for your abilities. Not many Gym Leaders venture to other regions unless it's for publicity or for something like a tournament or event. This I admire you for it." He voiced his opinion of me in his usual, fast paced manner, but that didn't put me off at all. What he said was true, I was naturally born shy and timid, the confidence I have in myself tends to vary from time to time, but I was still labeled by the other Johto Gym Leaders as 'The Gym Leader with ZERO Confidence'. Flint had helped me a lot the past two weeks I had been in Sinnoh, where I had come just to take a small breather, not knowing that a blackout would occur in this sunny city.

Volkner was the Gym Leader of this city, Sunyshore. As from what I had heard from Flint, Volkner was becoming rebellious and neglecting his Gym Leader duties for a certain period of time already. Apparently, he had had no good enough challengers for an extremely long time. This was after he experienced a top class battle with current Sinnoh Champion, Cynthia, a year and a half back, when she was taking the Gym Challenge. Since then, he had a thirst of getting the thrill of a battle like what he got during the battle against Cynthia. That male, he was planning on challenging the Elite Four because he had nothing to do, wasting his time idling around as his Challenge Trial was said to be too difficult for the challenging trainer. For that, I couldn't blame him, because it was a general requirement to weed out trainers of enough skill to fight the leaders. I however, had neglected this requirement and my gym had become a 'free for all' challenge. I felt no need for such an elaborate Gym Trial. I was considered kind hearted for that, and it was considered a weakness in the eyes of many, for I could not bear to put others in danger due to a simple preliminary.

I was completely different from the Sunyshore Gym Leader in too many ways. We were like polar opposites. Glancing at the redhead standing next to me, I finally spoke, breaking the moments of silence between us.

"Al-alright," speaking in a rather soft tone and the Elite Four Member just gave a gentle smile. The blackout in Sunyshore was caused by Volkner for some mysterious reason and the Elite Four had contacted me while I was in the middle of my short stay in Sinnoh. I was told to help in repairing the electric circuit, even though I was supposed to be taking a short vacation in Sinnoh. I felt like not complying with their orders, but having met up with Flint, I changed my mind. I was willing to help with the lighthouse, for it was a place I was familiar with. I had taken on the job of the Lighthouse Guardian before I took up the role of the Olivine Gym Leader and when appointed Gym Leader, I still continued on with the job I once had, despite being paid monthly by the Pokemon Association. I was not greedy, if I discontinued my job in the Lighthouse, many accidents would have occurred on the shores of Olivine, for the sailors depended on the light of the lighthouse during the days of fog and in the night. My Pokemon was the one that had supplied the light, my Ampharos. I didn't want to be paid for the job after I became Gym Leader and after a month of my failed protesting, the citizens finally agreed to let me continue this job with no pay. I occasionally got forced into taking tips by the captains of the ships, despite my unwillingness to.

I helped fixed the technical things in the Sunyshore Lighthouse, for it was the most urgent manner needed to be solved because ships entering Sinnoh depending on the light of this lighthouse, much like ships sailing into Johto that depended on the light of the Olivine Lighthouse. Volkner, according to Flint, had chosen to take his own sweet time in repairing the electrical supply to the rest of the town, so most had to depend on their electric Pokemon for lighting during the week the Gym Leader took to repair everything.

I saw the man personally before, but just for a short moment. Sure, he was a little handsome, but he had denied the city of the electrical supply just because he needed something to occupy himself, apparently to upgrade his Gym Challenge Trial from what I heard from the guy with an afro, for that, I felt he was selfish. He had lost the drive he once had to battle, and I felt as a Gym Leader, no matter what the circumstance, he should not have abandoned his duties.

Waving goodbye to Flint, I continued as my thoughts on the electric type Gym Leader continued. My opinion of him was not a good one, for he, at least in my opinion, gave an air of elitism at some times. Even though I should not judge him for we only saw each other for a few minutes, Flint had relayed to me the full story and I knew well enough.

The people like him, who could not be bothered about their city's welfare and the numerous people of the city he was supposed to protect, didn't deserve to be Gym Leaders. I was a little disgusted by his behavior, and I began judging him based on what Flint had told me about him. I know this was bias but I felt like he was immature.

The question of whether he would at least TRY to show some interest in the welfare of people, was still weighing on my mind heavily. Flint had tried to get him to be more interested in his duties, but had failed miserably.

Snapping my fingers, I decided that I would solve this problem for Flint. If I could not get Volkner back into performing his Gym Leader duties and caring for the citizens, I would abandon my post as Gym Leader of Olivine and allow someone else to take over. I felt I wanted to repay Flint for helping me out after I had fixed the electrical supply of the lighthouse by directing it to the Valley Windworks, accompanying me and giving me a tour of Sinnoh. I wanted to help him turn his friend back into who he was in the past, an energetic young male.

Taking out my silver colored PokeGear, I selected the telephone function of the device. Scrolling down the list of names, upon seeing the word 'Flint', I pressed the dial button in order to give him a call.

"Hello?" The familiar voice was heard over the mechanism, and I began thinking of how I should phase my resolution to him.

"Flint, this is, um… Jasmine. I wanted to let you know that I will abandon my post as a Gym Leader if I do not manage to get Volkner back into performing his Gym Leader Duties and back into the friend you used to have."


End file.
